Grand Theft Auto IV: Third Alternate Ending
This is the fan-made third alternate ending to the game, Grand Theft Auto IV. In the opinion of KGBSpetsnaz, it is the canon ending. Script (After meeting with Vance Borlinghathen, Niko Bellic calls Roman Bellic and Kate McReary, asking for their opinions on the matter. However, in my personal opinion, he calls Jacob Hughes for his input as well.) Niko: Hey Jacob, I need to know your input on a delicate matter as you’re my friend and all that. Jacob: Wha Gowan Rasta? Niko: So there’s this Italian mob in New Jersey led by Vance Borlinghathen. I’ve been doing business with them for quite awhile and they offered me a profitable deal where I could be getting thousands of dollars. Jacob: What’s da problem den? Niko: The guy who I’m supposed to be doing this deal with is Eric Borlinghathen. Alternatively, I know where he’s hanging out so I wanna go there and jack his butt up instead. Jacob: I say you don’t trust dat man no moe. Where he be hiding? Niko: The Platypus on Red Hook. Jacob: Meet me at da Home Brew Cafe and we’ll talk. (A third blip appears on Niko’s map and in order to initiate this mission, he has to go there. Once he’s there, he finds Little Jacob talking to the bartender while sitting at the bar.) Niko: Hey! Jacob: Ah, me breda Niko! (The two shake hands) Jacob: I got a plan foe you, star. First, we go get Eric and den we go get Vance. His family be falling down madly. He ain’t nutting no moe in dis city. No time foe chitchat. Let’s go whack dis blood clot. Niko: I hope I won’t be regretting this. (As Niko and Jacob get in the car, Niko has to drive to the waypoint. At the docks, they walk up to a Russian mobster guarding the ship.) Russian Mobster: Who are you two? Niko: Friends of Eric Borlinghathen. Russian Mobster: I don’t trust you two! Jacob: Niko, looks like we’re gonna have ta do dis dee old fashioned way. (The shootout begins and the rest of the mission plays out exactly like the “A Dish Served Cold” mission in the game, only with Little Jacob.) Once they get to Eric Borlinghathen... Niko: I don’t think I’ll be doing this deal with you, Eric! Eric: Niko Bellic, it’s been a long time. I thought your time in the United States of America may have calmed you down by now, and you’re still keeping in touch with the Jamaicans. Very well... Niko: America doesn’t change anyone. You’ve lived here your whole life a spineless snake and will die as one. Jacob: Eric, you be a dead man! Mark my words! (Eric calls for more Russian mobsters to come out. Niko and Jacob kill them and wound him.) Niko: You’re about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. Too bad that’s the last thing that will go through your head. Eric: You’re the one whose gonna be learning a lesson. People aren’t gonna be happy if you kill me. Jacob: People? Ya mean dose Italian bumbaclots and yo godfather, Vance? Dey got no moe power. Niko: Prepare for me to pull the trigger, my friend! (Just then, William Borlinghathen walks in with a pump shotgun with Timur by his side, also holding a pump shotgun. Niko, Jacob, and Eric all look at each other.) William: Hello Niko and hello Jacob. Hi Eric. I see your partnership didn’t quite go the way it was planned. What a shame. Eric: William! Timur! Help me! Niko: William Borlinghathen! Jacob: Cha! Timur: Who wants to hear a little guitar riff to kill some time? William: Not now, Timur. Well, Niko, I can gladly say that this is the last time we will ever cross paths. Timur and I set explosives on the bridge and it’s gonna explode any minute now. Eric: Guys, what about our heroin supply? Timur: Oh don’t worry, William and I are taking it all for ourselves! (Niko and Jacob run out of the ship and get in the car. They have to get out before the ship explodes and the cops show up.) Niko: One Borlinghathen is just as untrustworthy as another and our plan went to dust. I need to call Phil Bell. Jacob: Who’s Phil Bell? Niko: One of the mobsters I was meant to do a deal with. (calls Phil) Hey Phil, the deal didn’t work out so well. I didn’t kill Eric but he’s dead. The ship blew up. Phil: I’m scared of what his godfather Vance is gonna do now. We need to talk. Meet me in the Newark-Elizabeth Main Terminal. (hangs up) Once they meet up with Phil... Phil: Who’s this you brought with you? Niko: This is Jacob. Jacob, this is Phil. Jacob: Respect. Nice ta meet ya. (shakes hands with Phil) Phil: Likewise. I just want to make sure there are no bugs in what we’re about to do. I need trust in this action. Remember when you had the option of killing either me or Ray Boccino as one of us was secretly working with the Gambettis. Well, it was me and not him. Niko: I was too. Phil: You were? Niko: I wouldn’t tell you if it wasn’t true. Phil: Well, it don’t matter now. Eric is dead and his godfather ain’t happy at all when he finds out. We need to collect the cash from those mobsters. Niko: Are you out of your mind? They’re the most powerful mafia family in New York City! Jacob: Niko, be easy. Us three will be enough to take down deez rass clots. (Niko has to get in the car and go to the waypoint with Jacob and Phil.) Phil: So how did you two get to know each other? Niko: I met him when I had to drive him around for my cousin, Roman. He saved me from Eric and William Borlinghathen not once but twice. (Once they get to the waypoint, the mission plays out the exact same way as “If the Price is Right” only with Little Jacob included. Niko also gets a call from Vance.) Niko: Oh no guys! It’s Vance! Phil: This can’t be good. Vance: You double crossing immigrant piece of crud! I knew you couldn’t be trusted! I’m sending a whole hit squad your way! I know where you are! (hangs up) (Niko, Jacob, and Phil have to take out three waves of mafia hit men.) Phil: Thankfully, I know where Vance is hanging out. He’s in the old abandoned casino. Let’s get him! (Niko has to drive Jacob and Phil to the old, abandoned casino only to find mobsters shooting at the three of them.) Jacob: I’ll meet back wit you two later. I promise! (runs off) Phil: I’ll cover you, Niko! Niko: If you insist! (Niko and Phil have to go in and take out all of the mobsters until finally getting to Vance.) Vance: Curse you, Niko Bellic! Don’t think for a second that this was anyone’s fault but your own! You could’ve worked for me and everything would’ve been gravy! And curse you too, Phil! I should’ve had Niko kill you instead of Ray! Poor Ray! Niko: You shall join Ray in Hell! Phil: You were a lousy leader, Vance! You made many strange choices! (Niko and Phil run up the stairs, chasing Vance. Right as he goes through the door, there’s a cutscene where Vance is seen hugging Eric.) Vance: Eric! Thank God you are still alive! Niko: How on God’s green Earth did you survive? Eric: Who said me, William, and Timur stayed on the boat when it exploded? Ya see, the three of us make a little escape once it happened. Phil: I always saw it in your eyes! You’re the devil in person. You aren’t a human for goodness sake! Eric: Come on, Vance! It ain’t over yet! (runs away with Vance) (Niko and Phil now have to go down the ladder and take out more Russian and Italian mobsters. Next, they have to chase Eric and Vance on a motorcycle and stay close to the water as they’re on a jet ski. Jacob is in a helicopter and shouts to them. Niko has to go up a ramp and Jacob catches and helps up both him and Phil.) Niko: I’m killing the two scumbags and ending this once and for all! Phil: Crud! We’ve been shot! (After the helicopter is shot down and lands in Liberty Island, Niko tells Phil and Jacob to wait while he takes care of it. The two of them stand by the helicopter as Niko takes out more Italian and Russian mobsters then ends up wounding Eric and Vance. Once they’re both wounded, they both start coughing up blood.) Niko: Well, who would’ve thought that the two biggest scumbags on Earth would die together? All this is missing is William Borlinghathen. (Vance tries to shoot Niko but is shot in the head.) Niko: Oh, don’t worry Eric. I’ve got a little something special for you that I’ve promised myself ever since the day you kidnapped Roman. (pulls out a knife and stabs Eric to death while Eric is heard screaming.) (Phil and Jacob show up.) Phil: Jeez! That is nasty! Niko: Well, friends. This does it. We killed together and we won together. We are blood brothers! (Niko then gets a call from Roman.) Roman: Niko, I’m about to get married! Where are you? I can’t get married without my best man! Niko: I was just busy. Roman: So did you do the deal or not? Niko: I killed both Eric and Vance. We are super rich now, cousin. You’ll be able to afford your honeymoon in one of the most exotic countries ever! Roman: Now that’s the Bellic spirit! Niko: I’ll see you soon. (hangs up then turns to Jacob and Phil) Both of you, thanks for the help. Phil: It sure was a wild ride. I’ll catch you both later. (runs off) Jacob: I gotta go speak wit Real Badman! One love! (Niko then calls Kate.) Kate: Hey Niko. Niko: Hey Kate. I just wanted to let you know, I did something completely alternative. I killed the man who betrayed me and I also stole money from the deal. Now I’m both rich and happy. Kate: The ends justify the means, I guess. You did a good thing. I hope your past demons can rest now. Are you going to pick me up for your cousin’s wedding? Niko: I’m very sorry but the wedding is about to take place and I’m very far away. I’m not sure if I’ll make it on time. Please ask your brother Patrick McReary to pick you up or call a cab. Kate: That’s not a problem. I’ll see you there. (Niko now has to wear a suit and go to the church. The ceremony plays out as planned. Kate gets to meet and shake hands with Roman as well as his bride, Mallorie Bardas. Niko also meets Brucie Kibbutz, Florian Cravic, Badman, Little Jacob, and Phil Bell. Niko smiles and shakes hands with all of them.) Niko: Thanks a lot, Jacob and Phil. I couldn’t have done it without either of your helps today. Phil: Don’t mention it, buddy! Jacob: Anything foe you, breda. (Ending credits roll) Category:Missions Category:Events